House of Eliott Accomplishment
We admire people who have had great success, though we are usually less aware of what it was that enabled it to happen – i.e. the process they followed that propelled them to the heights. And yet the series House of Eliott reveals many of these keys. Analysis over the years has shown that the keys to success in any endeavor include the level of one’s intention, will, energy, strength, organization, and effort. In House of Eliott, all of these are prominent. Let's then examine what were the keys to success in HofE. '' Aspiration, Intention They aspire, dream to design dresses. This reflects their essential aspiration for accomplishment in life (within the context of their freedom). Evie's aspiration for creative design work is attracting customers through Duroqu (without his knowledge of the fact). Interestingly, the customers themselves are initiating the interest, not Evie. Life in this way is responding to her aspiration. (When a thing comes of itself, without your initiation, it is sure sign of something worth pursuing; that in fact, you should pursue.) Evie is a dynamic, creative force in action. Duroqu is staid and egotistical. He abuses her for being creative -- even as he accepts credit for it. An artistic hypocrite is he; on a power trip. (Point: Duroqu does not want her to be creative because Lydia did not want it for her nieces. But her meddlesomeness backfires through Partini and Duroqu.) Out of the discussion, Evie reveals that she is excited about developing a new dynamic line, which Bea however is not fully ready for. (It is Evie's willful, creative energies that drives the company, and attract positive circumstance.) Bea and Evie have now completely crossed over to each other’s point of view; to the point where they are beginning to look out through one another’s ideas, in terms of aspiration and inspiration. This is a tremendous development, and a sure sign of future success. Bea takes the initiative to be invited to a gathering. She quickly receives the invitation in the mail. She had the sense of asking to be invited at just the right time. She is focused on expanding the work. We may not call this life response, but it is, for the invitation came back quickly in the positive. E.g., the invitation didn’t have to be accepted at all.) Bea perceived the opening and took it up at the right time, and life responded with positive results. Nothing magical here – because cause and effect were obvious -- but she did gain the cooperation of life. Our conscious choices are critical for attracting success, and life response. Bea is so fearless because she is completely dedicated to her work at HofE. It is her very life. With such intensity, she can overcome nearly every obstacle before her. And yet she loses Jack in the process, though he can now make a film, and be creative and successful. Life often works like that -- i.e. for people to separate in order to achieve their own personal success. Surprisingly, the government moves in Jack's direction. Another positive reverberation from the past, and due to his recent efforts to move his agenda forward. He is in tune with the emerging aspirations of the worker who seeks fairness and justice in work. It is the glory days of the rise of the worker class and worker rights. Bea is so fearless because she is completely dedicated to her work at HofE. It is her very life. With such intensity, she can overcome nearly every obstacle before her. And yet she loses Jack in the process, though he can now make a film, and be creative and successful. Life often works like that -- i.e. for people to separate in order to achieve their own personal success. Attitudes towards Others Evie's concern that there wouldn't be enough work for Tilly (and thus providing for her well-being) attracts positive circumstance. Concern for the well-being of others attracts. Evie has been star struck about the notoriety of Victor all along. She is young and gullible here. Her psychological weakness here will enable Victor to take advantage of HofE.*Evie and Bea agree to the magazine feature. Victor then proceeds to find out information about the line. (He is well on his way in his plan of deception.) Evie is forgiving of the woman (Yollanda) who tried to destroy her by stealing the designs. She even has sympathy for her plight; This is a telling part of her nature, and a powerful example of forgiveness and self-givingness. Life is bound to respond to it. Even though our enemies may try to destroy us, one can still sympathize with the cause of their actions and downfall. (forgiveness) Because Jack resented that Bea would not devote herself fully to him in order to tend to her work, Jack became the vehicle for her and her sister's near ruin of the presentation, when the break in to steal a copy of the designs happens at his studios. Our negative attitudes attract a breach in our armor. He is not the cause of the treachery, only a vehicle for the theft. Yet he is in the final analysis too positive a character, and all is resolved.)(negative) Bea thanks Tilly for getting the collection done on time. This is a show of gratitude. She also shows interest in her career, and promotes her. This harkens back to the words of wisdom of Jack’s mother about the need for concern for the welfare of the workers by management. Jessica is learning fast on the job. She was given a chance, and she is coming along. (Bea has given her, and Grace a chance. This value of trust and empowerment has positive consequences for HofE.) Attitudes toward Life Evie expresses confidence, and will not be bothered by the harsh journal article. It shows that they may even have some of the power to rise up to that higher level. I.e. she is not bothered by the negative force from above, which as a result gives them power. Evie's confidence enables this -- a trait she has shown before. Immediately after taking this tact, Evie comes round with word of an article that says Hof E has provided the only spark of originality for the entire season. This has come instantly after Bea has shown concern for the well-being of several staff members. Bea’s deep aspiration of a high value has an enormous affect. This is also a direct response to Evie’s positive attitude after the failure of the collection presentation. The failure of the appreciation of the collection was dwarfed by the fact that the magazine says that HofE showed through this daring presentation the only spark of originality and energy during the whole season. It is a powerful response to Bea valuing the workers and Evie’s positive attitude earlier. Jack's work has expanded to the point where the government is contemplating implementing them, though there are forces that oppose. Jack's excellent attitude in the face of the previous rejection at the newspaper, which earlier led to the weekly column, continues to reverberate with positive life response results. Attitudes toward Work Bea goes to visit Lady Latner who asks that a horrid, childish costume dresses be made for her. This is a negative life response for Bea whose value is to simply do what the current clients demand. She is seeing the limit of this approach of catering to existing society through this absurd incident. Evie is consistently optimistic about their ability to make progress. Jack has been offered the opportunity to run for office. He is aware of the formidable rivals he could be running against. (What seems formidable is just one's own thoughts. When experienced or psychological strong, they are not so formidable.) Psychological Strength Evie showed strength and an intuitive capacity to get at the cause of the scandal where the rivals (including Yollanda) blamed House of Eliott for plagiarizing the designs, when they in fact stole their collection before the presentation, which could have ruined House of Eliott. Evie's confidence and positive attitude save the day. As soon as Bea is firm with Florence, Evie appears at the door returning from her stay in Paris. It is a life response to strength, and holding down the negative influence of Florence. Also, when Bea takes the initiative to hire a replacement for Evie, Evie returns from Paris. So there was a double cause of the attraction. Joseph the bookkeeper stood up to Saroyan when the latter wanted to look at the books without the permission of Bea. Being able to stand up to him will prove to be the right tactic. As a result, life responds with a lot of interesting information, including the revelation of certain improprieties. This is a life response to Joseph’s strength ... Bea will later take a similar tact of strength that will lead to the complete downfall of Saroyan. It demonstrates the power of psychological and strategic strength in the face of oppression. Bea has that psychological strength. It is one of the things, along with Bea’s forgiveness and positive action that keep HofE afloat in the midst of forces that are trying to destroy it. Bea's strong actions reveal one of the great mysteries of the story -- the earlier "suicide" of Desmond. Taking to strength in a situation where one is already oppressed will not only help overcome the current harm, but will reveal even greater treachery. This is a demonstration of the power of action, instead of cowering before circumstance. It is critical to the story. Level of Organization "We're unstoppable." The combination of the creativity of Bea, the strength and organization of Bea, and now greater clarity in terms of morality and ethics (i.e. values) drives them forward. Also, the negative energies around them overcome gives them a new confidence and strength to move forward. They are lucky in one sense to have survived this incident, which has now taught them certain important life lessons. Level of Skill Jack’s studio would be the future home of the House of Eliott. He is intimately involved in the unfolding of the business at every step of the way. In his own way, he will be a third partner, as he will help resolve many issues for them; and will even grow as a person in his work and in general through problems that HofE will encounter, and that he will be involved in resolving. Desmond's daughter helps turn the contradictions between Bea and Evie into complementaries. She has a great diplomatic skill. I.e. she is an active diplomat, helping resolve the situation between Evie and Bea. She has in one sense diplomatic skill even beyond her father, who is more passive though insightful in his manner of diplomacy. This is a great scene! The role of the negotiator is to find where people agree -- even if it’s the smallest of things -- and work things out from there. Rose does this! (Jean Luc Picard of Star Trek is a master of this; one of the reasons he is so respected throughout the galaxy.) This is a great episode on conflict resolution! Creativity, Inspiration Evie does design, and says she wishes she had a proper job. Her aspiration is fulfilled through the combination of design and a job via the establishment of the House of Eliott. It is the power of intention attracting. Also because she is energized through her creative aspirations for design and she seeks employment in that regard she releases extra concentrated energy that attracts the object of her desire. Evie is a dynamic, creative force in action. Duroqu is staid and egotistical. He abuses her for being creative -- even as he accepts credit for it. An artistic hypocrite is he; on a power trip. (Point: Duroqu does not want her to be creative because Lydia did not want it for her nieces. But her meddlesomeness backfires through Partini and Duroqu.) HofE completes their work on the actress’s wardrobe, yet she sails for America without paying them. They are initially very upset. Bea goes to Jack to see what they can do. (This is good because it takes the edge off her fear, and besides Jack is the person through whom the actress came.) As it turns out, Jack too has not been paid by the actress. They all wonder what to do. (They are using their minds, instead of dwelling in their negative emotions; which is a positive step. A spiritual person might offer the matter to the spirit, or take to absolute calm and equality within and draw the resolution to the matter.) Shortly thereafter a courier arrives with the payment from the actress! We could say that coming together, sharing the problem, and contemplating what to do created a power that attracted the liaison with the payment.) Evie goes off to the museum to look for creative inspiration. She is having brainstorms of inspiration at the museum, which is itself a positive response to her intention of developing a creative vision, and for remaining positive in attitude. She will be capturing the emerging movements of society, not the past movements as Bea currently aspires to embrace.(Inspiration) Evie hereafter has an intuition of the Nocturne line (based on the music of Chopin and a Whistler painting). This is a life response to her willingness for compromise. It is also an alignment and response for Bea who had mentally striven to come up with ideas for the line. (Power of intention.) (Bea's intensity to discover a line, allowed Evie to be taken by the hypnotic music and come up with the Nocturne line; and vice versa.) Another medium, music, enthralled Evie, and enabled her to develop the Nocturne theme. It began with the music, leads to her viewing paintings, which leads to the development of the theme. A different vital energy and medium for the artist -- here music and art, as opposed to just design -- opens up a new inspiration. "We're unstoppable." The combination of the creativity of Bea, the strength and organization of Bea, and now greater clarity in terms of morality and ethics (i.e. values) drives them forward. Also, the negative energies around them overcome gives them a new confidence and strength to move forward. They are lucky in one sense to have survived this incident, which has now taught them certain important life lessons. Harmony Bea meets Desmond, who wisely suggests that if Bea and Evie have difficulties about the future direction of the business, they should square things out for it to succeed. (We know that if the energies are divided within, life ted to not attract positive results without. We see it at the subtle level; Desmond sees it at the practical material level. Still it is wise, whether fully conscious of how reality unfolds or nor) Bea concludes that there needs to be a balance. (As a reasonable person, she is coming around to embrace Evie's point of view while maintaining aspects of her own. She is in essence giving up some of her fear.) Even 10% compromise might allow the artist's COMPLETE FULFILLMENT AND SUCCESS! And yet .. (lack of) When Bea tries to strike a balance, Jack suddenly appears on the scene. Advocates of Harmony Attract Positive Life Response. Because Evie is willing to give in a little, Desmond and Rose appear on the scene to invite them to dinner, opening the door to the compromise. Lesson: A small opening of compromise (change of attitude) attracts an opportunity for even greater change! Bea is now even willing to be involved in the mixing of colors. Bea and Evie are now shifting completely to the opposite of their previous uncompromising positions. Bea is advocating daring and mixing colors and Evie a certain conservative refinement in the designs. In such a long-term positive atmosphere between them, they can easily flip to the complete opposite! The power of a changed attitude, and work of Rose continue to vibrate forward. Bea and Evie have now completely crossed over to each other’s point of view; to the point where they are beginning to look out through one another’s ideas, in terms of aspiration and inspiration. This is a tremendous development, and a sure sign of future success. Jack speaks to the man about the concept of worker's compensation (after Madge's brother is (intentionally?) injured while on the job). Jack is offering practical suggestions for improvement to the business. He is like a consultant and a guiding hand for Bea and Evie. They have his constant grace on their side. Personal Values The decision of the two girls looking for work is reaping dividends, especially without asking for money from others. This self-reliance has a powerful positive pull on life. It is a high value and attitude of Self -- i.e. of self-power to attract positive results from life. Jack has a practical, open-minded, and rational view about things happening outside himself. We see this when he gives reasonable advise to Penelope, who could have been beaten badly. Jack constantly surprises with his penetrating insights. You don't expect this from a playboy-like personality, but as we hall see later his family is from highly developed, intelligent stock. (Practicality) Jack has a practical, open-minded, and rational view about things happening outside himself. We see this when he gives reasonable advise to Penelope, who could have been beaten badly. Jack constantly surprises with his penetrating insights. You don't expect this from a playboy-like personality, but as we hall see later his family is from highly developed, intelligent stock. (Open-minded) Great benefit now comes to HofE, as their reputation is regained as the truth comes out, and they win back many loyal and new clients. Life did not have to move in this direction, but Evie's forgiveness, and the willingness of the two to confront the morality of what they did originally by sending out Madge to discover designs from Yolanda has opened the portals of life to the positive. (integrity) Gille creates a number of artificial situations to woo the girls; and as we will see later on, it fails to keep them. Straightforward honesty is the better approach. Deception, even partial deception can lose that which is sought after, especially if the object of desire are very positive and straightforward people, as the two sisters are. (dishonesty, deception) People can say all of the right things -- e.g. in an interview -- and not mean it, i.e. be deceptive. The truth of the thing is not the words spoken, but the intention behind. Mrs. R has a friend apply for a job at HofE, and says all the right things at the interview because she is completely rehearsed by Mrs. R, who tells her exactly what to say. It is shameful deceit, that the two sisters see right through. The sisters are bright and aware. (E.g., they suspect deceit in the death of Desmond.) (negative as deceit) Immediately after taking this tact, Evie comes round with word of an article that says Hof E has provided the only spark of originality for the entire season. This has come instantly after Bea has shown concern for the well-being of several staff members. Bea’s deep aspiration of a high value has an enormous affect. This is also a direct response to Evie’s positive attitude after the failure of the collection presentation. The failure of the appreciation of the collection was dwarfed by the fact that the magazine says that HofE showed through this daring presentation the only spark of originality and energy during the whole season. It is a powerful response to Bea valuing the workers and Evie’s positive attitude earlier. (towards workers) Joseph the bookkeeper stood up to Saroyan when the latter wanted to look at the books without the permission of Bea. Being able to stand up to him will prove to be the right tactic. As a result, life responds with a lot of interesting information, including the revelation of certain improprieties. This is a life response to Joseph’s strength and (loyalty) Saroyan suggests that since HofE has cash flow problems/high expenses, and therefore they should pay their bills in Net 30 to delay the expense. Bea however wants to pay right away. In that sense, she is looking at things from the other person’s point of view. Life will support such beliefs. We can say that Saroyan and his financial schemes are brought down as response to Bea’s positive attitudes about money. Also looking at it from on high, it is Saroyan’s duplicity that is causing these cash flow problems in the first place. They have high energy to succeed. He is mercenary. They are unable to prosper in this environment. (It was the same when Arthur was around.) (customers’ point of view) Joseph not taking money from Jack after did his work in the matter, showed great character. He was rewarded with Saroyan's downfall thereafter. (Integrity) We see that Evie was right in turning down Alex's money. It was subconsciously the right move. It also opens the doors to immense new opportunities. (Integrity; right thing to do) By refusing to take on the proposal of the American film, there is a big acceptance of his film in Germany. His personal values have won the day, and attracted the response. The value is meaning over money (alone). (substance over money) Sears is interested in HofE styles. (They have attracted the greatest producer of cataloged goods for the average person.) Evie's willingness to design for the masses shows that she is no snob, and is open to the emerging wave of the common man. (the common man) Evie sees many artistic things at the party (he "Grace of Grace" continues.) There are all sorts of potential concepts and designs for HofE. (Bea's values of trustfulness, openness, and practicality have put HofE in touch with powerful energies of the middle class and the creative.) (trustfulness, openness, and practicality) Jessica is learning fast on the job. She was given a chance, and she is coming along. (Bea has given her, and Grace a chance. This value of trust and empowerment has positive consequences for HofE.) (others potential) We see how Jack's comment is directly supported by HofE's attitude and actions towards Tilly as she is about to give birth. Their forward thinking attitudes in employee relations brings great loyalty, and constantly opens the doors to greater expansion. (employee relations) Surprisingly, the government moves in Jack's direction. Another positive reverberation from the past, and due to his recent efforts to move his agenda forward. He is in tune with the emerging aspirations of the worker who seeks fairness and justice in work. It is the glory days of the rise of the worker class and worker rights. (worker’s rights) Jack explains this truth, and is vindicated before the (Labor) Party. This is a fine effort! Ordinary such fine points of truth tend to fall through the cracks, and the false remains there as a hardened belief by the public (or in this case, the party). (truth) Jack through his political work is essentially carrying on in the spirit of his sister's work, and his parent's idealistic and progressive vision. (Ideals) Effect of Surroundings They are now happy with their freedom, until they see Arthur, who indicates that they have received little from their inheritance. Arthur is deceiving. They are now free to be and rise, but suddenly an obstacle stands in their way. When a positive arises, such as an opportunity to move upwards substantially, it gives the right for a negative to oppose, especially when they have not secured their own station and power yet in life. We see this again with Saroyan. And yet in both instances they are able to surmount the obstacle, through their grit, strength, drive, goodwill, goodness, and other positive qualities. Order now come pouring in, in this newly non-poisoned, positive atmosphere. The atmosphere is so positive that even the missing earring for the presentation shows up. It turns out that Agnes took it. This is indicative of such a positive environment. It will lead to several immediate positive responses from life The lost positive energies of Desmond are also sorely missed. We can look at such situations as the sum total of energies -- positive and negative. When the positive energies released outweigh the negative ones, the latter can be overcome, which leads to greater accomplishment by the positive forces. Work suddenly picks up. This is telling in light of Alex's resignation. In addition, the negativity subconsciously coming from the government to HofE has now weakened because of Alex's resignation. Also the money efforts give some positive energy. The sum total of energies are positive, so work begins to flow. Other Factors '''Embrace Work at Hand ' When work is pending, our right attitudes are all important. Jack worries that the film studio has not gotten back to him. Focus is good, but worry and indolence are not. It can only delay or even cancel. E.g., he is offered other photo work, yet he turns it own insisting that he is waiting for the film to come through. Often life requires us to take up a given small or token work that comes to release the bigger work. When the film finally does come through it is smaller than expected. Right Choices ''' Bea takes the initiative to be invited to a gathering. She quickly receives the invitation in the mail. She had the sense of asking to be invited at just the right time. She is focused on expanding the work. We may not call this life response, but it is, for the invitation came back quickly in the positive. (E.g., the invitation didn’t have to be accepted at all.) Bea perceived the opening and took it up at the right time, and life responded with positive results. Nothing magical here – because cause and effect were obvious -- but she did gain the cooperation of life. Our conscious choices are critical for attracting success, and life response. '''Catching the Wave Sears is interested in HofE styles. (They have attracted the greatest producer of cataloged goods for the average person.) Evie's willingness to design for the masses shows that she is no snob, and is open to the emerging wave of the common man. Evie is interested in seeing the work of the students. She is aligning herself with the next generation; the future. 'Small as Opening to Large ' Bea is reluctant to visit Lady Crowborough's elder mother Lady Westlake for a fitting, but then gives in. A small invitation or request taken can often be an opening to a vast opportunity. Accepting this token act is often the opening to the future -- i.e. the only way through! We should NEVER take them lightly. MAIN PAGE